Embrace the Facts
by midocarrot
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya both have trouble admitting their true feelings to each other. Who better than Reborn to step in and play matchmaker? Fem!TsunaxHibari
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I decided to do a fem!2718 side project. It won't be terribly long, I suppose. Several chapters at the most. So enjoy(:**

* * *

Her long brown hair flowed gently from where she was sitting- the rooftop. _Hibari's_ rooftop. Her guardians- no, friends- basked in the warm rays of the sun, enjoying their bentos. They didn't care whether or not this was the very roof that _the_ Hibari Kyoya slept on.

"Ahaha! It's not a problem if he doesn't catch us!" Yamamoto; one of her best friends and her rain guardian had said after Tsuna had protested.

"Yeah!" her storm guardian; Gokudera agreed. "I'll blow him to bits if he threatens you, Tsuna-hime!" She had to sigh in resignation and allowed her friends to stay and eat here.

The storm and rain guardians both wore their Namimori uniforms; each had the uniform on in their own style. Tsuna? She had it on like any other girl in Namimori. She didn't want to attract attention to the blood thirsty prefect who was also her cloud guardian. It was bad enough they were on his roof; he didn't need another reason to punish her.

"Ahahaha! What nice weather, don't you think Tsu-chan?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Gokudera glared at him, saying it was rude how he adressed Tsuna so friendly. Tsuna looked up at the sky; the warmth of the sun and the bright blue sky with clouds scattered everywhere. A light breeze danced in their hair.

It was such nice weather. _The sky looks very pretty with clouds, _Tsuna mused.

"Yes, the weather looks very nice," she said, smiling a warm smile at her friends. The one sided bickerment stopped for them to return the smile with their own unique smile. She delicately grabbed one of the sushi Yamamoto had made for her. She placed it into her mouth, and sighed happily as the taste lingered on her tongue.

"Hime," Gokudera said.

"What is it Gokudera-kun?" she asked, looking at her friend with eyes filled with concern for her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No! Not at all," Gokuder stammered, "although, you don't have to worry about me Hime. I should be worrying about you since you're my boss- my Hime."

Tsuna gave him a small frown, "I'm not going to be a mafia boss," she said, staring apprehensively at her sky ring casually on her finger. "This ring has brought us nothing but trouble." She looks at her friends who were looking at her with concerned faces.

"But we've gotten closer to each other with it, right?" Yamamoto said, his ring gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yes, of course," she said, "but I can't stand to see you two get hurt. I can't stand to see anyone hurt." Yamamoto and Gokudera frowned. They hated to see their Hime like this. They had tried countless times to tell her again and again that they were strong and that she needn't to worry about them.

"Do not worry, Hime. The baseball freak and I can take care of ourselves. We won't get hurt," he promised. "After all, we defeated Millefiore, right?"

"Yes, but just barely," she said.

"If we can defeat Millefiore, then we can defeat anyone!" Yamamoto chimed in.

"The baseball freak is right for once," Gokudera agreed.

"But still," she said. "I don't want innocent people dying at my feet." Yamamoto and Gokudera frowned. They knew the large stress that came with being a mafia boss. They held the same responsiblitity that Tsuna had, if not a little less. But it was their job to protect their Hime. Everyone had a sense of responsiblity in keeping Hime safe. Some more than others, but the same responsiblity nonetheless.

"Don't worry," her rain guardian said cheerfully, rubbing her back in condolence. "We'll be with you every step of the way. We can share the burden together."

"Yes," Gokudera agreed once again, "we won't let you take the stress of being a mafia boss by yourself, Hime!"

"Thank you," she replied, "I'll be stepping back into the building for a walk around the premises."

"Do you want us to come with?" Gokudera asked, concern glittering in his emerald green eyes.

"No, thank you. I'll be fine." She reassures them with a small smile- the topic about being a mafia boss had always upset her. How could the Ninth be okay with the fact that he could lead someone to their own death?

She handed her bento back to Yamamoto, who carefully stored it back inside his bag. She gripped the metal handle before turning it and going down the stone steps. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into any mishaps.

* * *

She had spoken too soon, for after several minutes, she encountered her cloud guardian patrolling the halls. His grey eyes narrowed in annoyance. She cursed inwardly; after managing to stay away from him for so long, she had to encounter him during her walk to clear her mind.

"Herbivore," he uttered, "what are you doing?" Of course, he knew exactly what she was doing. He was just curious to see her excuse for loitering in the halls. At the sound of his voice, Tsuna's heartbeat got quicker, and her breath came out strangled. She hoped he hadn't noticed.

His wind-tousled hair seemed to frame his face well. His bangs were swept on the middle of his forehead or to the side- most likely so his hair wouldn't be in his face while he was 'punishing' people. His grey eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his cheeks were dusted very lightly with pink as if he were doing extremely strenuous activity recently, and knowing Hibari Kyoya, he probably did. She felt her palms get sweaty at the mere sight of him, and she wiped them on her skirt as discreetly as she could so she wouldn't attract his attention. Not that it mattered now; he had just caught her.

His jacket hung onto his shoulders elegantly- not a single crease in sight. His uniform was in tip top shape, as expected of the skylark. He took school seriously, and the rules. It was quite ironic when Hibari broke his own rules, but apparently, the rules applied to everybody but Hibari.

She wouldn't be surprised if he had managed to scare the local government to make a law where we have to call him Ouji-sama, lest they get bitten to death. He cleared his throat, reminding Tsuna she had to answer before he bit her to death.

"Just walking around before lunch was over," she replied, "to clear my head."

"I expect you in class afterwards," he replied, "or I'll bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He stalked off, probably to go and find any other trouble makers in these hallways. Perhaps he respected her now because of the battle with Byakuran to let her go without any consequence. Or at least semi-respect.

"Yes, Hibari!" She felt her heartbeat slow down as he turned around the corner.

Hibari seemed to avoid her ever since they came back from the future. She saw him less, and less, but each time they did meet left her breathless. She didn't know why she felt like this whenever he was around. She could only hope that Hibari felt the same way. She wondered if she left anyone feel breathless, like Hibari does to her.

She didn't even know what this feeling that she had inside her tummy every time she saw him meant.

"It's love," a voice said, snapping out of her reverie. A small infant that donned a mafia suit with a fedora that had a stripe of orange came out of the ground. The infant had a green chameleon- or lizard, she couldn't really tell- that was lounging lazily on top of his hat. This was her tutor; the infamous hitman. Reborn.

"Love?" she repeated, unsure of what he meant.

"Yes, love," he said, a hint of irritation lacing his tone. "Sweaty palms? Heartbeat quickening? Have you been experiencing these things lately?" Since her father was mostly absent throughout her childhood, Reborn had quickly filled in the void. Sure, he was shocked that the Vongola Nono chose her to be his successor; after all he assumed it would be a male, but he later learned not to judge upon appearances. She was his true successor. He had quickly grown an attachment to this young female and raised her as if she was his own.

"Yes, but what does this have to do with love?" she asked, frustrated that her tutor would never get straight to the point.

"And it only happens around Hibari?" She blushed, refusing to meet his eyes. He allowed himself to grace his face with a small smile. Tsunayoshi was growing up. Of course, he would have to make sure that Hibari is worthy, and the only way to do that is to do a series of 'tests'. He didn't have any doubts that Hibari wouldn't pass those tests, however.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Tsuna, you're in love with Hibari."

"Hibari?"

"Yes. Now the question is, does he feel the same way?"

"R-Reborn!" she sputtered. "Please don't tell me you're going to do one of your crazy plans that either a) gets me embarrassed, or b) hurt me! Sometimes if they're evil enough, they do both!"

"Relax, dame-Tsuna." He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride. His student knew him so well. "You'll be fine. After all, do you like Hibari or not?"

"I don't know, I've been feeling strange around him lately, and I-I just don't know." He stared at her. _Denial_, he thought as he came to a conclusion as to why she can't admit it.

"Don't worry," he said, "I got this." He disappeared under the clean tiles of the school, leaving Tsuna to her thoughts. She sighed; this walk didn't clear her mind at all. If anything, it left her even more frustrated than she already was! She decided to go to class early today. She didn't want to encounter the prefect again; especially after the little talk she had with Reborn.

As the door to her classroom opened, she saw she was the only one there. She took her seat near the back and next to the window. She was glad for this seat; sometimes it kept her from thinking that she was in the mafia and that nothing really _did_ change.

Did she really like Hibari? Sure, she couldn't deny the facts that her heart speeds up and her palms get sweaty whenever she sees Hibari, but what happens if that was just some kind of sickness? Could love be counted as a sickness? What happens if she does admit that she likes Hibari, but he doesn't reciprocate her feelings?

If there was one thing she was sure of was that rejection hurts.

* * *

Reborn casually walked along the halls of Namimori Middle. He was currently looking for a certain prefect that could be or could not be the perfect person for Tsunayoshi. Hopefully, he would find him soon. If not... he was going to use Tsuna to lure him out then.

Let's hope that it doesn't come to that.

He heard the sounds of fighting near him, and he figured Hibari had to be the source of it. He was probably punishing some unfortunate kids that had to feel the wrath of the chairman. Reborn was glad Hibari was able to tame his blood thirst in the future.

When he finally saw Hibari, he was busy putting the bloodied students on a pile. Reborn waited for him to finish his business before interrupting. Hibari flipped out his cellphone and Reborn saw this scene well enough to know that he was contacting his members to deposit the bodies to the hospital; or worse. The cemetery.

Hopefully, Hibari has never encountered the need to use the cemetery. But then again, Hibari was a cold-blooded killer in the future who killed more people than you could list. Reborn was starting to rethink his decision to play matchmaker with Hibari and Tsuna.

Right, he would be very protective of Tsuna- not that he isn't already, but this could make him even more protective of Tsuna and an assassination attempt on Tsuna would be futile. Also, Tsuna could strengthen Hibari's bond to Vongola. Not that Reborn is worried about Hibari betraying them, but it's always nice to make sure. With these reasons in mind, he allowed himself to be seen by Hibari.

Hibari's lips curled into a smirk as he saw the infant. He realized he could cash in those favors he had accumulated to fight the baby. He needed to let out some steam after encountering Sawada Tsunayoshi. He couldn't bite her to death again, and that frustrated him.

So, to calm himself down, he had the fortunate- well, fortunate for him at least- opportunity to pound some sense into loitering students. Of course, even if they hadn't broke any rules, Hibari would have made up a rule right then and there so he could have some sort of an excuse to bite them to death. Of course, he wouldn't need to make up a rule because he was Hibari freaking Kyoya. _Nobody_ questioned him.

Of course, save for maybe the infant, and perhaps even that blond haired man who keeps insisting that he was his tutor. What was his name again? Mino? Keno? Leno? It didn't matter. And maybe even Sawada Tsunayoshi if she was lucky- dammit. Here he goes again, thinking about _her._ He didn't know why his mind kept thinking about her. If he could bite his own mind, he would for thinking about that herbivore. Or, maybe omnivore. Surely she deserves that title now? She wasn't fully carnivorous, like himself, yet, not totally herbivorous like her friends. She was in the middle.

It was official, he decided. Sawada Tsunayoshi would now be called omnivore. Inside his head at least. He wouldn't dare admit it to her face. Under certain circumstances, maybe. But not as of now.

"Ciaossu, Hibari," the infant called.

"Infant," he acknowledged. There was something about the baby that makes him want to fight the baby. For some unknown reason- and Hibari couldn't care less, so long as he got a fight out of it- he was a baby with immense strength.

"Oh? Where's your usual greeting? You usually have the urge to fight me right about now."

"I have come to learn that whenever you seek me, you need my help. I must come to you if I am ever looking for a fight." Reborn couldn't help but smirk. He was maturing, and that was to be expected.

"Excellent observation," he praised, "and yes. I am in need of a favor today."

"What kind of favor?"

"Oh, just a series of questions. Nothing serious." Of course, Reborn was sugar coating it. It was a series of questions, but they invaded his personal space like there was no tomorrow. Even so, he was sure Hibari would answer them if he was promised a fight.

"Do I get something out of it?"

"Of course," Reborn replied, "you get a fight with anyone you want." Hook.

"Anyone? Even that mist user?"

"Even him if you would like." Line.

"Very well." And sinker.

Ah yes. The unfathomable Rokuro Mukuro. He was a pineapple short, if you ask Hibari. Hibari hates him with a passion ever since that faithful day. Because of that, he has a strong dislike for cherry blossoms. Hibari's been looking for revenge, but the mist user always seems to elude him.

"Let's talk in the reception room," Reborn offered. Hibari didn't say a word as he soundlessly walked off and turned around the corner. Reborn followed gracefully, a smirk donning his lips.

Tsunayoshi had better thank him for this.

* * *

**A/N: okay, so this is shorter than my normal chapter. 2,800 some words. Usually they're around three thousand to six thousand. Oh well, excuse that. It's not the end, obviously. I planned for this to be a multi chapter oneshot. I plan for four chapters? Who knows.**

**So I tried third person omniscient. What do you think? Good? No?**

**I have a lot of projects in mind, and not enough time.**

**Well, until next time :)**

**ありがとございます！**

**Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: :) hello, hello! i hope you enjoy this chapter! Since it's technically a "oneshot" I won't reply to reviews, but I will list your names!**

**Arigato gozaimasu to OceanDeep, bloodrose121, Saskue's-Killer112, AniManGa19930, pokermaniac039, mangopudding, March Rosenqueen, Kichou, Kyurengo, peanutkisses, pizzas are immortal, ellen neah, PrincessAimi1827, LeCait, OhMyAdrienne, 13animenurd13, Shiori93, SheDreamsFiction, Hoshi Yuhi, DarkEila, xInnocentCrisisx, and Zephychann for favoriting my story!**

* * *

How Hibari got into this predicament was beyond him. The questions that the infant had asked breached his personal life, and he wondered briefly, if he had an ulterior motive than just 'getting to know him'. Honestly, if he wasn't promised a fight with that mist user, that baby would have been ignored and left to mope around. Or whatever it is babies do. But this wasn't an ordinary baby, Hibari was sure of that. Which is why he was slightly weary about answering questions for him, but the blood lust clouded his judgement to think clearly.

"So," the infant began, "have you had any... _distracting_ feelings, or thoughts lately?" Hibari raised an eyebrow. What sort of questions were these?

"No."

"Now, Hibari, tell the truth. If you aren't going to tell the truth, then this isn't going to work, and the deal is off." Hibari felt like a vein was about to burst from all of the herbivorous chattering about _feelings_. Of course, being Hibari, he must keep his cool.

On the other hand, Reborn felt nice at home while he interrogated the prefect. He was ready by all means neccesary to use blackmail if that's what it took for him to answer truthfully. It wasn't as if he was a stranger to the concept. No, he had already done this technique plenty of times on Tsuna when she wouldn't tell him the truth. He was doing this all for Tsuna's sake, and she should be at his feet, kissing the very ground that he walked upon.

Even if Hibari didn't have anything that Reborn could use to blackmail, Reborn would bluff and make something up. Hopefully, the cloud guardian wouldn't catch on to his bluff and decide that this questionnaire was complete bull.

"I already told you. No." Reborn frowned. Persistant, aren't we? He needed to push his buttons, and do everything that irritated the prefect. It was the only way the prefect would answer anything truthfully by force.

"Are you sure? You don't get weird thoughts about Tsunayoshi? I mean, a lot of guys think about her." Hibari's expression falters for a split second, but a split second was all Reborn needed. He knew Hibari thought about her by the way he had reacted to her name. "I hear they're even thinking about asking her out."

Sure, Tsunayoshi had terrible grades, was horrible at sports, horrible at making friends, horrible at drawing, and couldn't catch even if it depended on her life, and- you get the idea. But what amazed people was the fact that she got two of the hottest guys in their grade to be _her_ best friend. The rest of the girls were ignored as they always hung out with their Hime. So naturally, there was some curiosity in what Tsunayoshi had to make friends with the most two attractive people in their whole grade. Once they found out that underneath that clumsy exterior was the sweetest girl ever to walk the face of the earth- okay, so that was exaggerated a bit, but they still found out that she had a really nice personality.

Hibari felt sick to his stomach for some reason when he heard that. He wondered briefly if it was because of that girl. If so, why did she matter so much? She was just another girl. Why did he care if other guys had their eyes on her?

Maybe it's because they'll ruin the purity that is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Maybe it was because he didn't want anyone to taint her. Why? Hibari didn't have an answer for that. It was his first time feeling like that for someone; an herbivore, no less! _Omnivore_, he corrected himself. He scolded him interally; there he goes again! Thinking about some girl when he could be protecting Namimori and the school!

"Why would I care about what herbivores do?" Hibari replied smoothly.

"I just thought you would like to know, in case they try to do some _public affection _on her. On school premises. Which is against the rules."

"I will stop it if the need should arise."

"You might as well stop the problem at the root, don't you think?" Reborn suggested. Hopefully, Hibari would agree to what Reborn was planning, otherwise, he would have to think of something else. "Claim her for your own. That way, nobody would dare touch her."

"Claim her? Like my property," he deadpanned.

"Yes."

"If that would stop people from breaking the rules," he replied.

"Are you sure you're just doing it for the rules? Not for yourself?"

"Stop speaking in riddles, infant. Tell me what you mean," Hibari demanded. He was getting sick of this baby fast. He would rather be biting people to death to stop thinking about _her. _Instead, here he is, sitting in the reception room where he is talking to an infant about _feelings_ and Sawada Tsunayoshi. The very girl who distracts him from his work.

"I'm just saying," Reborn said, "don't try to run away from your feelings. That's the herbivore way. So, unless you're an herbivore, don't try to deny your feelings."

Now that struck a nerve. Hibari Kyoya was _not _an herbivore. He was at the top of the food chain. He was the carnivore. Not an omnivore, and _definitely_ not an herbivore. Hibari didn't run away from _anything__. _Feelings? What feelings? Toward Tsunayoshi? He didn't have any feelings towards her, other than that she was above the herbivore status and had earned a little bit of respect from him whenever she entered Hyper Dying Will mode.

"You keep thinking that," the baby replied. What? Now he could read minds too? Okay, now Hibari definitely felt like his privacy was being breached. "Well, good bye." With that, Reborn hopped off the couch that he sat on and left the room, leaving an angry and confused Hibari.

Fortunately for Reborn, he had heard everything he needed to hear. He thanked his manipulation skills; without them, he wasn't sure if Hibari would even show his feelings. At least he now knows how Hibari feels.

Hibari was in denial as well.

If Reborn knew playing matchmaker was so fun, he would have done it earlier! It was like a board game; each move that he made had to be carefully decided so that everything else would fall into place. Hibari would definitely make some interesting changes to the Vongola bloodline.

Okay, so Hibari indirectly told Reborn he has some feelings for Tsuna. Noted. Tsuna has the same feelings for him as well, but is in denial. Noted. Both of them refuses to embrace the facts. Noted. What now? He has to get them to see the facts. That seems like a hard task, but Reborn's the number one hitman. What could go wrong?

* * *

Apparently, everything. Reborn had taken over Tsuna's class as 'Mr. Rebokku'. Tsuna quickly recognized Reborn, and freaked out, but thanks to his great disguises, only Tsuna figured it out (like a great mafia boss should) and the rest of the class was fooled.

The classroom was in shambles. Most of the desks were charred black, some of the windows broke and glass was scattered across the floor, chemicals were spilled all over the tables and floors, and even some chemicals burned holes through the desks and the floor because they were acidic enough to do that. The few posters that were attached to the wall had a strange goop on it, smearing the words and pictures. The chalkboard was also charred black.

Hey, it wasn't Reborn's fault that they couldn't follow simple directions.

The door slammed open, and everyone paled at the sight of the skylark at the door. Tsuna, as soon as she saw him, looked away as fast as she could, and refused to meet his eyes.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hibari asked, scanning the room. He felt like a vein was going to burst at the destruction of his precious school. His eyes landed on Tsuna, who was staring at her fingers, and pretending not to notice him. Hibari felt a pang go through his chest. He narrowed his eyes; who the fuck was she to make him feel like this?

"Ciaossu, Hibari," the little infant greeted. Tsuna glared at him out of the corner of her eye, but Reborn pretended not to notice. If this went well, Tsuna would either a) grovel at his feet, or b) die from happiness. Or none at all, but it was okay to dream, right?

"Infant," Hibari addressed, "what is the meaning of this?" As expected, Hibari didn't fail to see through the disguise, and that was all the more reason to court him with Tsuna.

"I am Mr. Rebokku," Reborn said. Why not indulge in the disguise that he was in? "I'm a new teacher here and I have a master's degree in mathematics."

Hibari snorted inwardly. Of course those herbivores would be fooled, but he was surprised- not that he would ever admit it- that Tsunayoshi had noticed it as well. He assumed she wouldn't, and he would have to revoke her omnivore status. Maybe it was because of her hyper intuition that he had heard of. Whatever the case was, she was certainly interesting. Or something like that.

"If that's so," he replied, "why are you teaching chemistry in a _chemistry_ classroom?"

Reborn feigned surprise. "What?" he squeaked. "This is the chemistry classroom? Forgive me. I had assumed I was teaching math in this classroom. I fear that I might have gotten lost. But that young lady over there-" he pointed to Tsuna, who in turned, opened her mouth in shock. "-had led me to this room and told me that I was to teach here."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at her. Always her. Always. "Is that so?"

Reborn smirked. Hibari was really fun to manipulate. But Tsuna was even better to manipulate. Everything was going according to plan, and soon, everything will fall exactly into place. There was a reason why Nono trusted him the most, and not anyone else.

He could do the job efficiently, and quickly.

Tsuna was inwardly freaking out when Hibari stepped over to her. The students had cleared a path for him, making it easier for him to reach her. She managed to put on a calm demeanor, but her eyes refused to meet his. Her palms started to get sweaty again, and her heartbeat quickened. She noticed him glaring at her; meaner than usual. A question ran through her head.

Did he hate her?

Is that why he was avoiding her? Was she not good enough for him? Grief squeezed her heart. Why would she care if she wasn't good enough for him? She probably wasn't good enough for anyone. After all, she was no-good Tsuna. Why did he do this to her? Why did he make her feel like this?

Why him?

What was so special about him?

Hibari felt his chest tighten up with every step he took towards her. She refused to meet his eyes for some reason. A question passed through his head.

Did she hate him?

Is that why she refused to meet his eyes? Did she see him as a monster? He felt another pang in his heart. Why would he care if she saw him as a monster? He groaned inwardly; why did she do this to him? Why did she make him question the very being of him?

Why her?

What was so special about her?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," he murmured. She still refused to look at him. "Sawada Tsunayoshi," he repeated more firmly. Still, she refused to meet his eyes. "Look at me." She didn't. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He saw a lot of things in her eyes.

Hurt.

Confusion.

... Love?

The swirling of emotions swam around in her eyes. At first, it surprised Hibari. What was she thinking about? And then he saw it.

Fear.

Fear of what? Of him? Does he scare her?

She saw a lot of things that didn't really suit Hibari when she looked into his eyes.

Confusion.

Grief.

... Remorse?

She saw a lot of things in his eyes. It helped that she had hyper intuition. Most of them confused her, but then she saw it.

Pain.

Why was he feeling pain? Did she cause that?

He was the first one to tear his gaze away from her. He couldn't stand to see the fear in her eyes. He had placed his tonfas safely in his prefect jacket. No point in scaring her even further. Hibari didn't know why he cared if he scared her or not.

"Why do you make me feel like this?" he said, quietly.

"M-Make you feel like what?" Surely, he was talking about the hate he felt for her, right?

Hibari can't stand not knowing. Hibari knew everything that went on with this school. All the grades, all the relationships, even every single person in this school. Down to their favorite color. Of course, he had all this in folders, but still. He had to ask. He had to _know_.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" he murmured, so only she would hear. "Do I scare you?"

Tsuna blinked; surprised. Did she think he was a monster? _Is_ he a monster? Of course not. He wasn't bad. He enforced discipline. Sure, she didn't agree with his methods of discipline, but he wasn't bad- or a monster. He wasn't a monster, and he didn't scare her. She should have been scared. But she wasn't. After all, why should she be scared of someone who saves her time and time again? Someone who cares for her in their own way?

"No," she whispers.

Now it was Hibari's turn to be surprised. She didn't think he was a monster? Was she lying? _Would _she lie to him? No, Sawada Tsunayoshi wouldn't lie. She was a Hime after all. A _princess._ She was someone who cared for every one; even if they were enemies. Herbivorous? Yes, but yet she was carnivorous when push comes to shove. Vongola's Hime, the herbivores dubbed her.

Would she be _his _princess?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-Hime," he whispered into her ear, "_Hime._"

A shiver went down Tsuna's spine. Why was he calling her that? Secretly, her heart fluttered inside her chest. It was beating erratically, and she wouldn't be surprised if Hibari heard it. She played with her fingers again, a habit that she had acquired and it meant that she was embarrassed and/or nervous. She was feeling both.

"T-Tsuna's fine," she squeaked. She mentally facepalmed. Seriously? How more _awkward _can she be? Watch out world, Tsuna's going to seduce you with her awkwardness! ... Yeah right. Why wasn't she blessed with the magicial genes of flirting? Why couldn't she be one of those girls who could flirt flawlessly? Why was she no-good Tsuna?

Hibari dared to look into her eyes again. Those large doe-like eyes. He felt as if she was reading his very soul. She probably was, too. If there was anything Hibari learned about her, is that she had this uncanny ability to read somebody's soul through their eyes. It was amazing really, not that Hibari would admit it, of course.

He wondered if people still bullied her.

He'd have to deal with that.

He kept assuring himself that it was because he couldn't let bullying taint the reputation of the school, because he had once heard that the more you say it, the more you believe it. Hibari was beginning to think that that was a lie, because he was getting unsure of the reason why he was doing this.

Maybe Tetsuya knew why. _Does _Tetsuya know about these feelings? If there's anyone he could trust, it would be Tetsuya, and maybe Sawada Tsunayoshi because of her amazing ability to read- dammit! There he goes again.

It was official.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a hindrance to him.

And he wasn't sure if he hated it.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves, he stood up strighter, and dusted off invisible dirt off his shoulders. He started to walk away when she grabbed his sleeve and tugged on it. He froze on the spot, muscles rigid.

_It's now or never, Tsuna, _she thought as he waited. She needed to know if he hated her. She just needed to know.

"W-Wait," she said. He waited. She suddenly felt the stares of the students around her, watching curiously, and in fear. She couldn't do it. She can't. Not in front of all these people. "N-Never mind. Please go on with your day."

Her hand dropped limply to her side, heart beating erratically. She decided it would be best not to ask him anyway, in case he rejected her. She can't stand rejection. She quietly went back to her seat, ignoring the stares, and placed her head down on the desk, her arms covering her face.

She wanted to tell him something, he realized. But she couldn't do it. He wished he had that ability to read people's soul so he could tell what she was thinking about. He sighed internally, before heading out. He was going to get what she wanted to ask, one way or another.

Reborn here, was smiling in glee. Sadistic glee, of course. Things were going well. Very well. Now he was sure Hibari would go after her on his own. Of course, he would need some guidance along the way, but he had read his thoughts, and he definitely had feelings for her, no matter how many times he tried to disguise it.

Hibari was beginning to embrace the facts, and now he needed his little student to do the same.

* * *

**A/N: finally done :) i think there's gonna be one or two more chapters before this is done. did you guys get confused at all? did you like this chapter? i did! i had super fun writing this haha. :)**

**r&r!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for taking so long to update! i bought vongola rings on ebay and they finally came in the mail today! i'm so happy! they look so cool! gahhhhhh!**

**Thanks to Inet43, QueenOfOblivion, xxYuunaxx, AniManGa19930, Sexy Russian, ObsidianEbony, Musica Masaharu, Stargazer, KitsuneNaru, cioccolattoXvino, , Ravenisawsome91, malena727, Alfader, Kichou, cLaRiShA, qXyrin, 18273, SeiryuNoAme, skepsis66, HibarixZhen, cherryblossomstarz, ezcap1st, fatesmask, and kaito kitsune for favoriting, reviewing, and story-alerting my story!**

**& I'd like to point out ezcap1st's review.**

**"Love is horrible. It makes one feel so insecure."**

**It is horrible, isn't it? It can make, or break a person. And I guess that's what I was trying to subtly convey in this story. That was the point of third person omniscience, so you get both point of views of how both people like each other (i'm pretty sure i can tell you this. i mean, c'mon it's kind of obvious.) but they have no idea, and they start to look at their own flaws and think that there's something wrong with them, when in reality, nothing's wrong. That's what I was portraying in this story- especially in the last chapter. Love can either make or break a person. It makes people look at their flaws and make them think "I'm not good enough." **

**On the other side, love can make you feel ecstatic. And all the other bubbly feelings that come with love, so I guess that's why people keep chasing it because of that & because of the fact that humans crave relationships with other humans. So despite the fact that love can make you so insecure, it's the fact that we can't live without it that makes us keep coming back. **

**... I guess.**

**& it's sad to say, that I think next chapter is the very last chapter for this multishot. I enjoyed writing this, really! I think I'll make another series (either with a fem27 or an OC) with Hibari and make it third person omniscience again. :) lemme know whatcha think & check out my Dangerous story! *shameless advertisement***

**And I'll reply to all reviews in the last chapter :)**

* * *

Tsuna couldn't concentrate on her studies at all. It was bad enough that she couldn't understand anything when the teacher taught her things, but now she couldn't even have the decency to listen. Technically, it wasn't her fault. It was- dare she say it- Hibari's fault. He's the one making her feel like this.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were sending Tsuna worried glances out of the corner of their eyes. They, too, weren't able to concentrate on school. Gokudera was already too smart, and probably already learned this, so Tsuna didn't have to worry about him. Yamamoto, however, does poorly in academics like Tsuna. The fact that Yamamoto was busy spending time worrying about her, and not concentrating on his studies made Tsuna even guiltier than she already was. She didn't even knew what she did to make Hibari hate her (not that she knew officially that he hated her, but it was a strong hunch)!

The second reason why she couldn't concentrate was the face that Hibari's bird (she was sure of it and she was sure she wasn't hallucinating) was outside of her window, pecking the glass, trying to get her attention. She had a feeling that Hibird was going to carefully examine her and report back to Hibari the second she did something wrong.

Not that she knew how Hibird was going to do that, but still. If it could sing Namimori's anthem, she was sure he could tell Hibari all the things that she did wrong.

Not that she did anything wrong.

Even if she didn't do anything, Hibird would probably make _something_ up to get her in trouble. But the bird probably wouldn't have to, since she always attracted trouble. Especially around Reborn.

So, she ignored the bird's pecking and the bird's pecking seem to have faded away, and it probably left to do whatever it is that birds do.

Soon, the pecking got louder and more frequent, attracting unwanted attention from her nearby classmates that glanced at the window and paled at the sight of Hibari's bird.

Well, maybe not.

The new chemistry teacher, after Reborn was escorted out by Tetsuya, was busy droning on about formulas, and how math was greatly entwined with science, and how you needed to be good at math to get science. He was a rather large man with a round belly overflowing from his belt. His hair was thinning out at the top of his head, and small glasses perched upon his nose. He held the book close to his face as if he couldn't read the words even with the glasses. Or perhaps he was scared of this class who looked uninterested, and was afraid that they would cause ruckus at any given moment.

She sighed, and ran a hand through her messy, gravity defying hair. She took a peek out of the corner of her eye to see what the bird was so anxious about and she noticed that he had a stationary note tied around his neck. She strained her eyes to see what name was elegantly on the note.

It was her name: Sawada Tsunayoshi. The loops were large and intricate, the letters were carefully written to their upmost fanciness. She was so flabbergastered that Hibird had a note tied around his neck addressed to _her_ that she didn't hear the teacher call her name, until Gokudera had whispered her name fervertnantly.

"Hime!" he whispered. "The answer is seventeen!"

Oh, so that was it. The teacher had called on her to answer a problem, and Gokudera, thinking she was stuck (which probably would have happened even if she was paying attention), had whispered the answer to her, trying to help his beloved Hime.

"S-Seventeen?" she stuttered, not quite sure what problem they were on in the first place.

The teacher stared back with an incredulous look. Of course the teacher didn't expect her to get the answer. One, because the teacher was extremely sure that Tsuna wasn't paying attention at all, two, because she was Dame-Tsuna. She wasn't suppose to get the answer right!

The answer dawned on the teacher as his eyes narrowed, and glared at a certain Italian exchange student directly behind Tsuna. Yes, even the teachers knew that Gokudera sucked up to her twenty four/seven and glared at anybody else who even dared to breath the same air as Tsuna. Of course he would give her the answer.

He decided to be nice, however, and let it slide. It was bad enough she was called Dame Tsuna; she didn't need any more attention directed to her- especially with the prefect's bird pecking at the window. "Ah, yes, that is correct," he replied.

"Good job, Hime!" Gokudera praised.

She flushed. He was the one who had given the answer to her, and yet he praised her as if she had solved it on her own. The teacher continued to ramble on about science, and she dinally gained the courage to look out the window.

She saw Hibird chirp happily- or what she assumed to be a happy chirp- and the bird fluttered its wings. It seemed as if it was trying to tell Tsuna to open the window so that it may deliver the message to her. She hesitated, taking a glance at the teacher. He was still holding the book close to his face, and she sighed in relief.

She proceeded to open the window a tiny crack, enough so that the bird could get through without any troubles. Hibird flew through and landed on her desk with a ruffle of his feathers. Carefully, she stroked the bird with two fingers, and it nuzzled into her hand. She untied the small pink, almost white, thing that was a ribbon upon closer inspection.

The note fell onto her desk, and she carefully pocketed the ribbon into her breast pocket. She watched Hibird tilt his head, as if saying, _"Well? Aren't you going to read it?"_ She pursed her lips together, and twiddled with her fingers before deciding to open the note after all._  
_

Hibird chirped loudly and Tsuna looked around wildly to see if anybody had heard the bird. Thankfully, no one heard, and she sighed internally with relief. She unfolded the note, smoothing out the creases. The note was elegantly written in cursive, and she cursed inwardly. Tsuna couldn't read cursive, and her mind would struggle with reading it.

She noticed the large Disciplinary Committee logo at the top of the paper. It was the letters DC in loopy, fancy cursive- the kind you might see a king or queen use when sending out royal invitations. The letters were red and gold, similar to the colors on their armbands. There was an oval surrounding the letters and had stems protruding the oval that were curled at the end.

Tsuna felt her heart drop to her stomach. What did she do? Seeing the letter almost made her want to crumble the paper up, and toss it at the teacher who was putting everyone to sleep. _Almost._ She forced herself to continue reading and she suddenly remembered a factoid.

Reborn had made her snoop through Hibari's desk- she didn't have a single inkling why- and she remebered the exact paper in her hands was inside his desk. From what she knew, Hibari was the only one who had that paper, and her palms started sweating at the thought of him. And if you're wondering, yes, she _did _get bitten to death by the prefect afterwards.

Her eyes lowered to the cursive, and her eyes struggled to read the words. Perhaps she could ask her storm guardian to read it for her; surely he has been taught to read cursive? But she didn't want her guardians to know what the prefect had wrote to her. They could get a tad overprotective.

So she forced herself to read, but she could only make out a few words. Something about coming to the reception room- she thinks it's the reception room- afterschool to help with something because someone- she didn't know who because she couldn't read it- had volunteered her. She frowned. Someone had volunteered her without her permission! She could have sworn there was a threat in the note, but she couldn't be so sure.

At the end of the note, there were two boxes. One for "no", and one for "yes". She checked the "yes" box because she was certain that Hibari would bite her to death if she refused his offer. Once done, she took out the ribbon from her pocket, a tiny bit depressed because she couldn't keep it. On the note, she wrote down that she would like to keep the ribbon. She tied the note to Hibird's neck, and it hopped off her desk, out the window, and flew away.

No doubt to Hibari.

* * *

The familiar sound of the Namimori anthem woke up Hibari on the roof. He yawned, and figured Hibird must be back with her reply. He held out his finger for Hibird to land on, and he untied the pale pink ribbon from the bird's neck. Hibird flew off his finger and nestled in his hair, waiting for Hibari to open the note and see what she picked.

He unfolded the note, and automatically looked at the bottom. He smirked; so she was smart enough to know to check "yes" after all. His eyes flew down to the note below the boxes, and he raised an eyebrow. This herbivore had some weird requests. Nonetheless, he pocketed the ribbon to give to her later.

The wind blew in his hair, as he shut his eyes and basked in the sun. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Ciaossu."

Except that.

Of course.

Hibari inwardly groaned, and waited several moments before he opened his eyes. "Infant," he greeted. He turned his head to the left to stare at the baby with the black and orange fedora with a green... lizard? Chameleon? He had his hands behind his back, and the mischievous glint in his eyes made Hibari suspicious. The baby had a smirk across his face like he knew something that Hibari didn't. He frowned.

"What's with the note?" he asked in a teasing tone. "Is it your declared love for Tsuna?"

Hibari felt his eye twitch. "I am not in love with Tsunayoshi, nor I am going to tell you what the note contains. Leave, or I'll bite you to death." The threat was halfhearted because he was already in this comfortable position where the sun hit him just right and to move would be extremely aggravating.

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's not what your face was saying earlier."

Oh, _that. _That one moment where he let his feelings show through.

...

...

Hibari Kyoya blamed hormones.

He does not, nor will he _ever_ like Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Love is for herbivores.

"If that feeling you feel isn't love that you feel whenever you see Tsuna, then what is it?"

Is that baby reading his thoughts again? He narrowed his eyes at Reborn and he held his hands up like he didn't just read his mind.

He closed his eyes, and turned his head to face the sky.

It's true that whenever he sees her, he gets weird feelings in his stomach, but that was probably hormones. Definitely not infatuation with Tsunayoshi. Hibari felt his heart clench whenever she talks to those herbivores- what were their names? Lamoto? Mokudera? But it was probably because they would always crowd. Usually he would get a thrill out of scaring people because that meant discipline, but lately, when Tsunayoshi cowers, he has this feeling in his stomach... Was it called guilt?

He wanted to tear his hair out.

Nobody- _Nobody_ made him feel like this.

So why would Sawada Tsunayoshi make him feel like this?

Reborn snorted.

* * *

Tsuna sneezed as she grabbed her books when class had ended. "Are you okay Hime?" her storm guardian asked, placing his hand on her forehead to see if she had a fever. "Are you sick?"

She chuckled, and pushed his hand gently away. "No, I don't feel sick at all."

"It's okay! Just drink milk if you ever feel sick!" Yamamoto chimed. Gokudera turned around and glared at him. He stalked up to him and stabbed a finger at his chest.

"Baseball freak! What's milk gonna do for her health?"

Yamamoto just laughed as he placed his hands behind his back. Gokudera felt offended that Yamamoto just brushed off his comment, and glared at him even more. Tsunayoshi sensed a fight coming on and intervened.

"Haha," she said, stepping in between her guardians, "let's go home, ne?"

"Oh yeah!" Gokudera said, slamming his fist down on his hand. "What did that bastard's bird want with you anyway?" Gokudera felt irked that Hibari had the nerve to send his bird to do his dirty work. He was also a tiny bit curious to see what he had wanted her for as well. It was kind of hard to know what both his Hime and that Hibari was feeling because of that epidemic earlier in class.

"Oh, something about staying after school to help him," she replied nonchalantly. She didn't want her friends to make such a big deal out of it, so she figured if she stayed calm for it (although that was a very difficult task, since she was freaking out on the inside) then her guardians wouldn't think much of it.

"Oh really?" Yamamoto asked, chuckling merrily. "That Hibari seems to have taken a liken to you." Yamamoto had noticed the way that Hibari had looked at Tsuna lately, and even though he was clueless about a ***lot*** of other things, he knew love when he saw it. He had noticed that Tsuna also became more flustered than normal when she was around him.

He thought it was rather adorable for his Hime.

But he would kill Hibari in a second if he did anything to hurt her.

On the other hand, however, Gokudera was flustered. "W-WHAT? HOW- I MEAN, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIBARI'S TAKEN A LIKEN TO HER?" Gokudea was completely oblivious when it came to love. He never noticed that Hibari liked his Hime- if that devil spawn could even love in the first place. His pride was a bit damaged when the baseball freak knew it before him.

But he knew one thing.

If Hibari dared to hurt Hime, he would kill him without any hesitation.

Now, Tsuna here, blushed a deep shade of red and tried to cover her face with her hands when she heard Gokudera's loud outburst. "Yeah. Haven't you seen the look on his face whenever he sees her?" Yamamoto replies. She couldn't believe her guardians thought that _the_ Hibari Kyoya liked _her._ Dame Tsuna.

"No, of course not," he grumbles. The class couldn't believe their ears. Hibari _freaking_ Kyoya? He liked _Da__me _Tsuna? Could Namimori's Demon even _feel_ love? They looked at Tsuna who was turning redder by the second. Were they already going out? That would explain- a little bit- about what had happened earlier.

Tsuna peeked out from between her hands. She saw her classmates staring at her and her friends with their jaws dropped wide open. She whimpered, and tugged on both of their sleeves. "Guys," she said, "everyone's looking at us."

Gokudera stopped his bickering with the baseball freak, turned around, and gave them the harshest glare he could muster, finally glad to be of some use. "What're _you_ looking at?" he snarled. The class closed their jaws, and looked down at their desks, gathering their books.

"We'd better leave," she says in a small voice, "before Hibari bites us to death for crowding." Gokudera looks at his Hime before nodding his head. Yamamoto grins, and shows her the thumbs up sign. "You two go on, I have to meet up with Hibari-san."

"Okay Tsuna!" Yamamoto said. "Have fun!" He wondered what Hibari was going to say to her once she walked into the room.

"Goodbye Hime! I will see you tomorrow!" Gokudera said, saluting. "Tell me if that bastard does anything to you, okay? If he does, I'll blow his brains out."

"N-No need to use violence, Gokudera-kun," she said, laughing nervously. She grabbed her books and waved. "Well, I'll be off now." They waved back and she walked out of the classroom; she could feel the intimidating eyes of her classmates. Her stomach churned in nervousness.

What exactly did Hibari want with her?

She stood outside of the reception room, her head down. She was deciding whether she should knock, or just barge in. She licked her dry lips, and peered into the door window, hoping that Hibari wasn't there. It seemed that he wasn't, so she turned around and was about to walk off happily.

"Stop fooling around outside and come in," a smooth baritone voice interrupted her happiness.

She paled, and gulped inaudibly. She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt before gripping the gold doorknob. Tsuna poked her head inside the room and saw Hibari at his desk, his long elegant fingers holding a black, slim pen that was gliding over papers. She stepped inside, and closed the door quietly.

Hibari made no attempt to acknowledge the girl beside him. He wanted to stall as long as he could before he had to talk to her. He signed his name, again and again, through stacks and stacks of paper. Honestly, he could sign every paper in his sleep. He imagined her standing awkwardly near the door, shifting from one feet to the other.

Tsuna didn't know whether to just stand there or not. Hibari didn't say anything when she walked in, and it made her nervous. She twiddled with her fingers, and watched him sign his name in elegant cursive out of the corner of her eye. She licked her lips again, and eyed the couch across from his desk.

"Sit."

She blinked, before moving nervously to the couch, and sat down gingerly. She crossed her ankles as Reborn had taught her to do (and nearly blasted her head off when she couldn't do it correctly) when they had went to a formal dinner with her proclaimed older brother, Dino and his family. Her family had attended as well, and they had a nice time together.

Hibari heard her shuffle to the couch, and the plush couch didn't make a sound as she sat down. He allowed himself a quick glance, and saw that she was busy fiddling around with her fingers. Her eyes flitted around from one object to another, occasionally her eyes landing on him.

She was clearly nervous about being here.

"I-If it's too much of a bother, Hi-Hibari-san, I-I could l-leave," she stuttered, flinching when Hibari looked at her.

"It's fine," he replied, "I'll be done in a minute or two."

She blinked. He was being rather polite, wasn't he? He didn't say that with malice, like he usually would, but instead just answered like a normal person would. She grabbed a lock of her shoulder length hair (it used to be below her waist, until the hair interfered with her spartan training and thus, Reborn made her cut it to shoulder length. When she complained, Reborn said that she should be lucky he didn't shave her head bald) and twirled it around her finger absentmindedly.

He took another quick glance at her, and she was occupied with twirling her hair. He noticed a lot of girls twirled their hair around their finger, but he never knew why, and he didn't care enough to know. As he signed the last paper, he took the stack of paper and placed it next to the door for Tetsuya to pick up and deliver.

He stepped towards her, and she looked at him before looking down at her shoes. "So you decided to help?" he asked, as casually as he could, trying not to scare her. He didn't know why he was making such an effort not to scare her- he would have to ask Tetsuya about this.

"H-Huh? O-Oh yeah," she muttered.

"It's tomorrow," he stated, "and you need to come early."

"W-Why?" she asked, wide eyed.

Hibari mentally facepalmed. Did she even read the note he had given her?

Tsuna started to freak out internally (and partially externally). She didn't know what Hibari was talking about, and now he probably thought that she was an imbecile (even though he probably already thought that of her).

"Did you even read the note?"

"A-Ah, I did... Kind of," she replied, "I mean... A little bit of it... I-I ca-can't read c-cursive... actually."

Wonderful. Hibari made a note next time to write all future notes to her in print. Wait. Who said he was actually going to make _more _notes for her? He pinched the bridge of his nose, and sat down in the seat next to her, putting a respectable distance between them.

Tsuna saw him pinch the bridge of his nose, and she sobbed inwardly. She was really living up to her no-good reputation, huh?

"You are aware that tomorrow is the Cherry Blossom festival, right?" he asked, annoyance lacing his tone. She nodded her head in response. "We are having a shortage of Disciplinary Committee members tomorrow and I asked to you to patrol with me during the festival."

That was a lie, obviously, she realized. Hibari never has a shortage of Disciplinary Committee members. And even if he did, he would do everything by himself, anyway. Then, realization dawned on her. Was this his way of asking her to go to the festival with him?

"Y-You want me to go with _you?_" she squeaked in disbelief.

Hibari felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Was she rejecting him? "Of course, Tsunayoshi. If you'd rather not, I can always ask someone else," he replied, trying to hide his disappointment. He didn't even know why he had even bothered.

"Oh-! N-No!" she yells, flustered. She blushes lightly, before calming herself down. "No, ah, I'll go with you." Her heart was beating erratically and she could feel her face getting red. She wondered if Reborn was somewhere near, listening into their conversation. She furrows her eyebrows; did Reborn put Hibari up to it?

"Good," Hibari says, his heart beating loudly for some reason. He couldn't help but feel this strange feeling. It made him feel anxious on the inside. "I'll pick you up at six so we can go patrol." Part of him told him that it wasn't a patrol and that it was a _date_.

"O-Okay," she replied, "I'll see you then...?" She started to stand up, but hesitated. "R-Reborn didn't p-put you up to t-this, right?"

Hibari was surprised- for a split second- before he put back his impassive demeanor. Why would she think that? Is this the infamous _Women's_ _Intuition_? Or is it just her hyper intuition? Whatever the case may be, she was wrong. In fact, he didn't even know _why_ he asked her. It was just a whim of the heart, he supposed.

"No," he replied, "I make my own choices. No one else."

She let out a small laugh, relieved. _Of course_ Hibari would make his own choices and not listen to anyone else. He's the cloud guardian who cannot be bind and goes his own way. "Thank you," she said. She brushed off invisible dirt off her skirt, and waved good bye to Hibari. "W-Well, I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Don't forget. Six."

Hibari felt his heart beat loudly. He could have sworn that Tsunayoshi had heard it as well. Or maybe, her's was beating just as loud. He frowned. No, she couldn't feel that way about him. Only classmates- if they could be called that- nothing more, nothing less. Wait. Does he like Tsunayoshi?

"O-Oh! Okay, Hibari-san. S-Six it is." She bowed, and walked out of the reception room, leaving Hibari longing for more.

Tsuna was ecstatic, and felt her heart beat erratically. She practically skipped down the hallway as she was heading out the door, but stopped herself because Hibari would have gotten mad. She couldn't believe that she was going to festival with Hibari! Maybe he did like her... Now, the only question is, does she like him?

* * *

Reborn grinned, and placed his binoculars back around his neck. The cool shade of the tree that he was sitting in was relaxing. Things were going according to plan, and now he could just sit back, relax, and watch the show. He was so happy- internally- that his student was finally getting to realize her feelings for the young skylark.

He couldn't be more proud.


End file.
